Freelancer Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to the Community Portal. To interact with other users, and with administrators, feel free to : *create a blog post here *create a thread in the *create a topic on this very page (latest posts first, if you have trouble creating a topic, here is help) Topics wiki style modifications Hello everyone. Just as MovGp0 in 2007, I find the style used by this wiki a bit mediocre. *Firstly, there's the width. It's like only 3/4 of the total width is used, I have 2 big blue stripes on the sides of the wiki that are empty. Now, I don't know if you can do anything about it, but I think it'd be good to use that space *Then, there's that bar on the right, which gives the recent activity, or the photos that have been uploaded. This takes width too, and it gets the whole wiki hard to read at first sight (too much information on screen, can't see where the actual content is, hard to focus on the article). So I think it'd be better (if you can) to get theses blocks/modules/whatever a bit smaller, less eye-catching. A bit like wikipedia, on which the content of the wiki is the first thing you see, and if you want, you can search for the "recent mods" link. *apart from that, there's the way the wiki handles the layout of titles: As soon as you get to 2nd rank titles (like: 1.1) or 3rd rank titles (like 1.1.1) the title doesn't get bold any more, it only gets a bit bigger than the rest of the article, which is not enough to differentiate it well from the text. Seriously, how do you want to read this ? You just cannot see where are the paragraphs are starting ! Wheras here , you can clearly see the hierarchy of the article while you're reading it. So I think it'd be good to get that fixed, it's pretty important, and I'm quite sure Wikia allows it. what do you guys think about that ? Sindaruss (talk) 00:26, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Server Articles Why is this wiki allowing the creation of articles on various Freelancer servers? If I'm not mistaken, the wiki is strictly supposed to be about the game, storyline, and the many elements thereof. You start allowing these pages about servers, and pretty soon everyone and their father's-half-brother's-second-cousin's-former-roommate ("And that makes us?" "Absolutely nothing!" -- Spaceballs) will be making these pretentious and badly-done pages on their own personal server that maybe a half-dozen people use at any given time. Tons of articles about fighter types, systems, characters, factions, commodities, etc. in the regular, un-modded game are what the Freelancer Wiki should really include. We don't need (and shouldn't want) all this random crap about every server and mod under the sun; stuff like that would be promptly deleted out of any respectable wiki. --PolarisSector 00:46, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :Mate, don't mind me, but I have not yet recognized any mod page up here which is not talking about a famous and popular modification. Freelancer is dying out, and unfortunately the mods are the only thing keeping these great game alive, so making another introduction to mod and servers up here is a greater addition to the office of this wiki: remind the current and coming generation of players on this fantastic space sim. Me as modder have discovered the ability to mod the game without the players' ability on it to be a heavy instrument not even to keep old players with the game but moreover pull some new ones, young ones in the interest of this game. Yes, the potential of the modding community is the game's last hope for the coming generation. Gisteron 20:45, 18 January 2010 (European Main Time) : Message from the founder Hi all... I'm Luke80, the site admin. Any questions please ask. --Luke80 08:50, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :Hi, I want to contribute to this wiki. But I'm missing some things: * The style should be better (where is prettytable?) * There is no logo for this wiki * I want to use the SMW Extension to make the data searchable. MovGP0 20:12, 7 July 2007 (UTC) ::This wiki is generally in a period of inactivity. We have very few contributers, and I myself havn't logged on here in well over a month. Please feel free to start adding articles though. =D --Luke80 17:05, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::